Several workers (e.g., Amberntsson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,862 issued Apr. 27, 1976, Hon, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,928 issued May 24, 1977, and Kasugajama, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,245 issued Dec. 15, 1981) have disclosed ink jetting devices for printing, and the overall versatility of ink jetting for both printing and plotting is well known. Unfortunately previous ink jet printers and their key element, the ink jet head, have been both expensive and complex. Because of the expense and complexity of these prior ink jet heads, prior workers have had to insure that the heads could be used continuously over a period of several years and tens of thousands of sheets of writing, that the ink supply could be refilled, and that various parts of the assembly which required maintenance were accessible for cleaning and repair. Naturally, each of these requirements in the prior art served to further increase both complexity and expense. Finally, and for many users most unfortunately, the users were often faced with the unwanted, awkward and potentially messy task of refilling an ink reservoir or, at best, replacing an ink cartridge. In either case, the user was required to disconnect and reconnect some form of fluid coupling or fluid plug, thereby exposing both hands and clothing to the liquid ink.